


Stupid Humans

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: BDSM harness, Finger Sucking, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Praise Kink, Robotnik calls Stone a slut, collar and leash, degradation kink, degrading, they play Simon Says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stone fucks up, but he’s in trouble for a different reason.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Stupid Humans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter, only because the hornies really want gunplay so I’m moving on to writing that. Apologies for the slightly abrupt ending, blame them Discord hornies.

“Oh, for fucksake, Stone! This is _all_ your fault!”

Robotnik yelled at the agent, who was currently pinning himself to the wall, who was also mere millimetres away from touching the doctor.

“If you weren’t such a-! Such a _human_!”

He growled out in disgust, roughly grabbing a hold of Stone’s shirt collar and tugging on it, bringing their foreheads together, _just_ touching one another.

Stone swallowed dryly as the doctor continued staring at him. Unlike Robotnik, Stone couldn’t keep his eyes in one place, they kept flickering back and forth, from his eyes to his arm, mouth to his coat.

Robotnik shoved him against the metal wall of the trailer again, making his eyes dart back up to meet the doctor’s.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Stone felt Robotnik unbuttoning the top few buttons of Stone’s shirt.

“How fucking long have you been wearing this under your uniform?”

Robotnik slid a finger under a thick, black strap that crossed over Stone’s chest, meeting an O-ring in the centre. He then noticed there was more than just one strap.

Stone hissed softly as he felt the leather ping back on him before Robotnik almost ripped his shirt off of him.

“What the _fuck_ is this? _Why_?”

“Sir, I understand it’s not a part of the dress code and I know it’s incredibly inappropriate, but I-,”

“No, save it, I don’t want to hear your excuses,”

Robotnik grumbled and turned away.

“Don’t even bother buttoning your shirt back up, leave it how it is... In fact, don’t do anything, just stay there,”

He huffed and walked to his desk, raking around in a drawer before turning back to face the agent with a wide smirk.

Stone’s eyes trailed down the Robotnik’s hands, seeing what he was holding, his face immediately darkened due to how hard he was blushing.

A collar and a leash.

Robotnik strode back over to the agent, smirk still plastered across his face.

“Since you think it’s acceptable to wear a leather harness underneath your uniform, you should think it’s acceptable to wear a collar too, hm?”

Robotnik stopped a few feet away from Stone, his smirk changing to a sneer.

“Take off your jacket and shirt, toss them to the side, you won’t be needing them for the next few minutes,”

Stone did as ordered, tossing his jacket and shirt to the side.

“Get on your knees,”

“Sir, a-?”

“Do we have to play Simon Says, Stone? Simon says: get on your _fucking_ knees!”

Stone sighed shakily and nodded, kneeling on the floor, looking up at Robotnik for further orders, hands behind his back.

Robotnik smiled momentarily before throwing the collar at him.

“Put that on, you’re obviously experienced enough to be able to put something as simple as that on...”

Stone fumbled to catch the collar, quickly clipping it around his neck.

Robotnik was quick to lean down and clip the leash onto the D-ring attached to the collar.

He harshly tugged on the leash, forcing Stone closer.

“I bet you’re getting off on this, aren’t you, you little _slut_?”

“There’s no point in denying it, si-!”

Stone’s reply was cut short by a moan being pulled from him as Robotnik pressed his boot against his erection.

“That’s exactly what I thought,”

Robotnik put a bit more pressure on Stone’s crotch, watching closely as he moaned more and more with every slight adjustment.

He brought his boot off of Stone and stood up straight, tutting at the sight.

Stone was drooling, his blush was covering his entire face and ears, down to his shoulders. He kept shifting in place, obviously seeming quite uncomfortable.

“You’re so pathetic, helpless... I can’t believe I’m seeing this, _you_ like this...”

Robotnik kept a tight hold on the leash as he gave his next order.

“Take your fucking jeans off before you end up orgasming from the friction, for fucksake...”

Stone nodded and quickly followed that order, throwing them beside his shirt and jacket.

“And your boxers, it’s obvious you’ve got a raging fucking hard-on, you don’t need to tease yourself _that_ much...”

“Of course, sir,”

Stone pretty much breathed out. It was practically impossible for him to get out anything coherent.

He shuffled out of his boxers, sighing in relief the second his cock was freed and pressed firmly against his body.

He knew what’d happen if he tried to touch himself, so he refrained from doing anything to himself, just sitting there, helpless.

Robotnik was pleased with the agent’s actions, smiling softly.

“Good boy, Stone... _Very_ good boy, you can hold yourself back!”

He grumbled and tugged on the leash as he began walking back to his desk, glancing back at Stone. He was crawling. That’s what the doctor expected.

He sat down and leaned back, staring at Stone, examining his body.

Stone’s cock jerked with every movement, even if it was minor. He did try to calm himself a little, but it didn’t work.

Robotnik, of course, noticed this and, out of nowhere, a cockring appeared in his hand. He threw it in front of Stone.

“Fetch, I don’t want to see you have an orgasm anytime soon...”

Stone, once more, fumbled to catch the object, quickly squeezing it over his throbbing dick.

The pain of not being able to orgasm hit like a brick wall. It forced Stone to resort to humping the air.

Robotnik leaned forward and straight-up grabbed a hold of Stone’s dick, watching him flinch and extract a loud, strained moan from the agent.

“You’re _really_ wanting to orgasm, aren’t you, my _poor_ , little _bitch_...?”

Stone nodded eagerly and panted heavily, sticking his tongue out and drooling.

Robotnik took the opportunity and grabbed Stone’s bottom jaw with his ‘leash hand’, yanking him close.

“I really just think you’re teasing me now, Stone... But, maybe I should give you what you want, seeing as you’ve been _so_ good...!”

Stone whined loudly and nodded, trying to speak but barely being able to.

He licked Robotnik’s gloved hand sloppily, letting out another loud whine as his other hand squeezed his shaft.

Stone let his tongue loll out of his mouth as the doctor pulled his hand away, panting heavily as Robotnik’s grip on his cock got harder and harder by the second.

As he let go, Stone let out another needy whine, shuddering and moaning again as Robotnik wrapped his wet hand around his shaft.

He began jerking the agent off, watching as his head tilted down and his eyes closed.

Robotnik roughly tugged on the leash, tutting.

“Eyes open, head up, agent... I want to see your face at every moment...”

Stone’s eyes met the doctor’s again, staring at each other as Robotnik’s hand sped up. Needless to say, Stone continued being vocal.

Robotnik hummed and fluctuated between squeezing hard and releasing his cock as he jerked him off.

“Never _once_ in my life did I think I’d be doing this... Guess that’s what happens when you meet a little _slut_ who can’t suppress how horny he is...”

He glanced down, seeing precum spilling out of Stone. He was quick to roughly thumb over the head before giving Stone a few rough strokes.

Stone felt incredibly overstimulated, if he didn’t have the cockring on, he’d be covered in cum by now.

His shaky moans were most certainly getting Robotnik hard, not that he wasn’t before from the sight alone.

Robotnik stopped once more and wiped his precum covered fingers on Stone’s tongue.

“If you clean up the mess you made on me quickly, I’ll fuck you,”

Stone moved around a relatively slow pace, which irritated the doctor.

He sighed and moved his other, relatively clean hand to his side, taking a gun out of its holster.

He pressed it against Stone’s forehead before cocking it.

“I know you can go faster than that, Stone... Come on, impress me...”

Stone shuddered slightly, loving the feeling of not having any control.

He quickly sped up, his eyes staying trained on Robotnik’s face as he sucked on his gloved fingers thoroughly.

The doctor chuckled softly and gently dragged the gun down Stone’s body, stopping at his hips. He watched Stone sit up and straighten his posture.

Stone bucked his hips unexpectedly as Robotnik pressed and gently stroked the barrel of the gun against his cock.

Robotnik pulled his hand out of the agent’s mouth before wrapping it around his neck.

“I’m afraid you weren’t fast enough, agent,”

He leaned in close, their foreheads almost touching again.

“Keep all of this on and get dressed, we’ll pick this back up at a later date,”

“Yes, sir,”

Stone choked out before being pushed back, losing his balance and falling onto his back.

He felt soft leather hit him.

“And get me another pair of gloves, I’d rather not touch any of my machines with your dick residue on my hands...”

“Of course, sir...”.


End file.
